


Keep Your Hand To Yourself

by revenblue



Series: [collection] It's Amazing What You Can Do With 100 Words [27]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Get Along Sweater, Other, POV Third Person Omniscient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: The sweater read "get along". That didn't mean it would work... or that it would fit.





	Keep Your Hand To Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr prompt](http://revenblue.tumblr.com/post/175378150204/oooh-how-about-23-with-the-hand-and-the-ear), "Get-along sweater (two or more arguing people forced to spend time together until they stop bickering)".

"Stop squirming, I don't like this any more than you do," the hand hissed from one side of the giant sweater. "Besides, you're stretching it."

The ear, wanting nothing more than freedom from the enclosed space he'd found himself trapped in, did not stop. In fact, he redoubled his efforts.

Ears just weren't meant to wear sweaters.

And yet they'd both been forced into one for the night. The same one. Sharing. All because she couldn't keep her... hand... to herself.

Realising the error of her ways, she tore the sweater apart so he could leave.

And yet, he stayed.


End file.
